Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of fast, intelligent services and technologies for performing database querying directly from the device, i.e., for performing web based searches, content fulfillment needs and the like. Oftentimes, databases are configured in a distributed manner, wherein the data or content (e.g., streaming media, text) desired for fulfillment of a query or service request is held in different databases. As such, the databases may be held in different geographic or network locations, which for larger data sets can impede the query process. This problem is further exacerbated when the final query response is dependent upon data sets received from the distributed databases at different times, wherein the final query response computation is delayed until all necessary data arrives.